Hot Chocolate
by haraaaaa24
Summary: bagi mingyu, coklat tak membuat stress nya hilang. Terutama hot chocolate yang membuat dirinya dibayangi penyesalan. 'hyung tunggu aku' -mingyu. 'bisakah kita bergantian,kali ini kau yang menungguku'-wonwoo


Hot chocolate

 **mingyu x wonwoo (meanie)**

 **slight!Gyuhao**

 **warn: BL, OOC**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"hyung,hari ini aku akan pulang terlambat karena tugas dari kim saem. Tak apa kan jika kau menunggu disini sendiri?" Tanya mingyu pada pemuda didepannya yang tengah meminum hot chocolate miliknya.

"tak apa,selesaikanlah tugas mu dulu. Aku akan menunggu mu disini" jawab pemuda yang bernama wonwoo maklum.

"terimakasih hyung" mingyu tersenyum senang.

...

"mingyu , apa tak masalah jika kau mengantarkan pulang? Bagaimana dengan wonwoo hyung?"

"santai saja minghao, wonwoo hyung saat ini mungkin tengah meminum hot chocolate kesukaannya dan menunggu ku di kafe itu" jawab mingyu sambil mengelus kepala pemuda itu sayang.

Pemuda yang bernama minghao itu hanya diam menikmati perlakuan mingyu padanya. Minghao pemuda yang menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan mingyu disaat mingyu telah mempunyai seorang kekasih 'jeon wonwoo'. Namun, ia tak peduli ,minghao sangat menyayangi mingyu sampai ia gelap mata dan menerima mingyu yang saat itu sudah berkekasih. Mingyu? Jangan tanyakan dia, dia hanyalah seorang playboy yang tidak tahu aturan.

...

Sementara itu dilain tempat, wonwoo yang meminum minumannya menunggu mingyu sambil sesekali mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, membuang perasaan khawatir dari dalam dirinya.

"hyung, maaf aku sedikit lama. Guru itu memberikan ku tugas banyak sekali" ucap mingyu yang tentu saja berbohong. Namun wonwoo adalah orang naïf yang mencintai mingyu dengan mudahnya percaya perkataan mingyu. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepala nya sambil tersenyum kecil pada mingyu.

"hyung?"

"apa?"

"apa kau tak bosan meminum itu terus menerus? Di café ini bukan hanya ada hot chocolate?" Tanya mingyu yang sedikit heran melihat wonwoo yang terus menerus memesan hot chocolate dengan tak bosan-bosannya.

"apa ada masalah?"

"eh ,tidak hyung" ini salah satu alasan mingyu untuk berselingkuh, kekasih nya ini sebenarnya –sangat- manis jika kalian mengabaikan sifatnya yang terkesan acuh dan dingin.

"coklat kan bisa menghilangkan stress mingyu-ah. Sesekali kau bisa mencobanya jika kau sedikit stress dengan tugas mu" saran wonwoo

"mungkin aku akan mencobanya lain kali hyung" kemudian mingyu jam di pergelangan tangannya "ah,ini sudah malam hyung,ayo pulang" ucapnya lalu berdiri.

Wonwoo pun kemudian mengangguk mengikuti langkah mingyu. Mingyu yang berjalan disamping wonwoo tanpa sadar mengenggam tangan wonwoo yang mendapat balasan dari sang empunya . 'hangat' pikir mingyu yang kemudian merasakan perasaan aneh didadanya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang hanya di isi keheningan, wonwoo memilih menatap keluar jendela , sedangkan mingyu hanya berusaha mendeskripsikan perasaannya. Seiring waktu berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah wonwoo, saat wonwoo hendak masuk kedalam rumah mingyu menahan wonwoo.

"eehmm hyung"

"ya,mingyu?"

Mingyu terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting,ia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang wonwoo yakin itu sama sekali tak gatal.

"tak jadi hyung. Selamat malam. Semoga mimpimu indah hyung" mingyu yang terlihat ragu hanya mengatakan itu, kemudian mengecup kening wonwoo lembut. Wonwoo yang awalnya heran langsung merona saat mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari mingyu, mingyu yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh melihat sang kekasih tersipu malu.

"sudah hyung masuklah,hari semakin dingin" ucap mingyu membuyarkan lamunan wonwoo.

"a..aah,baiklah mingyu aku masuk dulu. Selamat malam" wonwoo kemudian masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan mingyu yang masih menatapnya lalu tak lama kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobilnya.

...

Wonwoo langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya , kejadian mingyu mencium keningnya berputar diotaknya. Hanya sekedar skinship ringan memang, tapi wonwoo baru pertama kali ini merasakannya. Hari ini wonwoo merasa bahagia namun sedih ketika mengingat kedepannya, ia tak bisa seperti itu. Perasaannya pada mingyu makin dalam. Malam itu wonwoo kembali menyadari, ia harus memberitahu wonwoo dan mungkin ini saatnya. sebelum mereka makin jauh dalam hubungan ini.

...

Mingyu duduk di kursi kelasnya, sambil membalas pesan dari minghao. 'membosankan' pikirnya, coba saja wonwoo mau berbalas pesan dengan mingyu pasti akan menyenangkan. Mingyu yang tengah memikirkan wonwoo mendadak rindu dengan kekasih emonya. Tak lama ponselnya berdering menampilkan nama si pengirim 'wonwoo hyung', Mingyu bersemangat membuka pesannya.

 _From : wonwoo hyung_

 _Mingyu bisakah kita bertemu di café biasa? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan. Tak apa jika kau terlambat,aku tau tugas mu banyak._

Mingyu tersenyum miris saat melihat pesan dari wonwoo. 'tugas?' mingyu merasa bersalah dengan wonwoo,ia sudah banyak berbohong ternyata.

 _To : wonwoo hyung_

 _Tentu hyung. Tunggu aku disana_

Mingyu bingung saat ini,tentang perasaannya pada wonwoo. Ia harus menemui seungcheol sepertinya sekedar untuk meminta saran. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seungcheol untuk bertemu yang disetujui oleh sang sahabat.

Setelah bertemu dengan seungcheol, mingyu kemudian menceritakan segala sesuatu pada sahabat yang sudah lama ia percayai.

"oww, sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya mingyu. Dari semua yang kau ceritakan itu perasaan nyaman mingyu dan itu juga tanda cinta mu padanya, tapi terakhir kali ,bukankah kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mencintai namja emo itu?" pendapat seungcheol .

"yah aku juga bingung hyung. Malam itu aku merasa aneh sekaligus nyaman setelah berpegangan tangannya dengannya ,lalu saat dia membalas genggaman tanganku, aku seperti merasa aku tak akan pernah sendirian lagi dan aku tak akan pernah merasa kesepian"

"kurasa dia memang orang yang selama ini kau cari mingyu. Selesaikan segala sesuatunya dengan minghao, lalu mulailah hidup dengan wonwoo. Jangan sampai terlambat atau kau akan menyesal"

Mingyu sadar ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini,sebelum terlambat mingyu harus mengejar cintanya. Dengan wajah leganya wonwoo berterimakasih pada seungcheol, lalu pergi menemui minghao. Ia dan minghao harus mengakhiri semua ini.

...

"maaf kan aku minghao, aku menyadari aku sangat mencintai wonwoo hyung. Disaat aku tersadar aku harus mengakhiri ini minghao, aku tak mau menyakitinya dan lebih menyakiti mu" ia tak tega melihat minghao menangis. Ia bisa melihat ketulusan minghao mencintainya,tapi cukup ia tak mau menyakiti wonwoonya lagi. saat itu minghao terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu,untuk yang terakhir kali ,bolehkah? ia janji setelah ini ia tak akan mengganggu mingyu dan wonwoo lagi.

"mingyu aku akan melepas mu,tapi mohon hanya untuk malam ini, temani untuk yang terakhir mingyu, setelah ini aku akan berusaha menghapus segala perasaan ini" melihat minghao yang berharap, mingyu menyanggupinya. lagi pula ini salahnya,ia harus memperbaikinya.

...

Disisi lain, wonwoo sedang menunggu mingyu dengan dua cup hot chocolate nya, ia tau mingyu pasti sangat stress karena tugas dari kim saem,lalu ia memesan minuman itu berharap saat mingyu meminumnya nanti, stress sang kekasih akan hilang. Saat sibuk memikirkan mingyu dingin mulai menyergap 'aku mohon jangan saat ini' wonwoo berusaha kuat menghilangkan pusing yang tengah mendera kepalanya, tak bisa,ia masih harus menunggu kedatangan mingyu dan membicarakan segalanya malam ini juga.

' _drtt drttt '_

Ponsel mingyu bergetar saat tengah menemani minghao berjalan-jalan ditaman kota, ia langsung membuka pesan yang ternyata dikirim oleh seungcheol.

 _From; seungcheol_

 _Bagaimana mingyu? Sudah menyelesaikannya dengan wonwoo?_

Pesan dari seungcheol membuat mingyu tersadar. Ia baru saja ingin memperbaiki nya kenapa ia malah melakukan kesalahan lagi? Ia kemudian berlari kearah mobilnya tanpa memperdulikan teriakan minghao. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini ia harus cepat cepat menemui wonwoo nya. Ia mulai melajukan mobilnya ketempat ia dan wonwoo berbuat janji. Sesampai disana ia melihat orang orang tengah ramai membicarakan sesuatu. Tak peduli, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari wonwoo di salah satu meja, karena ia tahu wonwoo juga tak akan peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia tak menemukan wonwoo di meja manapun , sampai ia menemukan meja dengan dua cup hot chocolate. Tak membuang waktu ia langsung bertanya pada salah satu pelayan disana.

"permisi, apakah yang duduk disini tadi adalah seorang pria muda dengan badan yang kurus namun cukup tinggi?" sesungguhnya mingyu tak enak mengatai wonwoo terus, tapi saat ini ia sangat dilanda kepanikan.

"maksudmu pria dengan tatapan tajamnya itu?" mingyu mengangguk "ia tadi jatuh pingsan dengan hidung yang mimisan,kami tak tau apa penyebabnya. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Mingyu langsung terbelalak mengetahui informasi tersebut. Dengan tak sabaran ia bertanya pada pelayan tersebut.

"dimana ia sekarang?"

"kami membawa nya kerumah sakit pusat seoul" tanpa menunggu penjelasan lainnya ia langsung menuju rumah sakit seoul sembari berusaha menghapus segala pikiran buruknya terhadap wonwoo.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit ia langsung mencari ruang rawat wonwoo. Sungguh perasaan bersalah langsung menyerang dirinya saat ia tengah berhadapan dengan wonwoo. wonwoonya tengah berbaring lemah,terkejut mengetahui mingyu datang.

"mingyu?" wonwoo berkata dengan suara lemahnya.

"maafkan aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku" mingyu menangis lalu menggenggam tangan wonwoo erat.

"mingyu, boleh aku minta suatu permintaan?" pinta wonwoo yang membalas genggaman tangan mingyu tak kalah erat,berusaha menunjukkan keseriusan permohonannya. mingyu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"selama ini aku selalu menunggu mu bukan? Sekarang bisakah kita bergantian? Maukah kau menungguku?" ucap wonwoo kemudan tersenyum kecil pada mingyu. Mingyu yang keheranan tak tahan ingin bertanya pada wonwoo.

"ada apa?"

"aku harus mengobati diriku mingyu, aku harus sembuh untuk dirimu. Jadi bersediakah kau menungguku?" tanpa sadar air mata wonwoo jatuh begitu saja.

Mingyu yang tak tahan melihat itu,mengangguk lalu menghapus air mata yang tercipta dipipi sang kekasih. Menunggu sesuatu yang berharga tak apa bukan? Mungkin belum saatnya ini berakhir.

...

Ini sudah setahun semenjak kejadian itu, hari ini mingyu berniat menjenguk wonwoo. ada keinginan untuk membawa minuman kesukaan wonwoo,namun ia langsung tersenyum pedih saat ingat dengan kenyataan. lalu ia beralih dengan membawa bunga hydragea berwarna biru, warna kesukaan wonwoo.

"hyung apa kabarmu? Baikkan? Maaf aku tak membawa minuman kesukaan mu,tapi lihat aku membawa bunga ini untukmu" semilir angin menyapa wajah mingyu, udara sejuk mulai terasa ,awan mendung mulai menurunkan isinya.

"hyung sudah hujan,aku pulang dulu yah, besok aku akan kemari lagi, aku janji. Maaf lagi lagi harus membuatmu menunggu" air mata mingyu mulai menghiasi pipi nya bercampur dengan derai hujan yang masih setia membasahi bumi. Ia kemudian mengelus sebuah batu yang dipermukaannya bertuliskan nama seorang yang sangat dicintainya 'jeon wonwoo' sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan makam tempat peristirahatan terakhir wonwoo.

Bagi mingyu , wonwoo kenangan terindah yang ia miliki, kenangan yang tak mungkin ia lupakan. namun, wonwoo salah, coklat tak membuat perasaaan nya membaik. yang ada malah semakin buruk, mungkin ini adalah karma bagi mingyu. ia terlalu menyia-nyiakan wonwoo. saat ia sadar ini semua sudah terlambat. 'hyung maaf, tapi bisakah kau menungguku disana?' batin mingyu teriris pedih.

END

 **berakhir dengan indah(?)**

 **haha, ini adalah ff pertama dari hara. maaf jika ada salah kata,typo, dan tidak layak dibaca(?),**

 **hara sendiri membuat ff ini sambil nunggu temen hara ngejemput dirumah sambil minum hot choco,dan dia ngarettttt banget*lahcurhat**

 **sekali lagi hara masih baru,masih pelajar(?) yang tengah berada dalam masa masa pencerahan,,jadi mohon beri hara kritik dan sarann**

 **akhirulsalam hara ucapkan,semoga yang membaca/kalauada/ dapat terhibur**

 **ppyong!**


End file.
